


I'm Here

by DianaandAlicia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Grief/Mourning, honestly I don't know what this truly is, i just had to write something, set right after the stadium fell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: What happens in the hours after the stadium fell





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all I'm back! This story kinda just happened, I rewatched the midseason finale of 4 and it didn't sit well with me that the last brother/sister moment that we see with Nick and Alicia is Alicia crying in her brothers lap as they drive away from the stadium. This is my interpretation of what happened after they drove away. I hope you like this little drabble!

As Luciana drove away from the stadium, the car was silent. The only sounds in the vehicle were coming from Alicia, who was hysterically sobbing in her brother's lap. Victor was rubbing her knee and Nick was holding her, pressing kisses to the back of her head, hanging onto her tightly. 

He wanted to grieve for his mother too, but he'd have time to do that later. Right now, Alicia needed him. 

They drove for about two hours before finding the same motel that Madison, Victor and Naomi crashed in a few weeks before. Luciana and Victor found a room that had two beds and a couch that also pulled out into a bed. 

Luciana took the couch bed and Victor took one of the beds. Even though Luciana and Nick always slept together, Lucy knew that for tonight it would be for the best if Nick and Alicia slept in the same bed, in case she needed him.

Nick came in with Alicia a few minutes after everything was set up, carrying her in. After an hour of crying in the car, Alicia had passed out in Nick's arms, falling into a deep sleep. Nick settled Alicia under the covers on the bed and tucked her in.

While Alicia slept, Victor, Nick and Luciana sat around and quietly talked, trying to figure out what they were going to. Nick kept glancing at Alicia, wanting to make sure she was doing ok. 

They stayed like that for about a half hour before a barrage of whimpers came from the bed. Alicia immediately shot up to a sitting position and started to gasp for breath, looking around the room frantically. Nick rushed over to the bed and sat on the side, taking Alicia's face in his hands, stroking his thumb across her cheek, brushing some stray hairs out of her face.

"It's ok. You're ok." He murmured, giving her a hug.

"Did it really happen? Is Mom really... did she?" Alicia stammered, hoping it was all just a bad dream. Nick was quiet but his silence was giving all the answers Alicia needed.

Nick could feel his heart break when he saw his little sister's face turn beet red and crumple up, with fresh tears dribbling down her cheeks.

"I know Ali....I know." Was all he could say, pulling her into a hug. 

As Alicia sobbed into Nick's chest, all he could do was hold her close to him and rock back and forth, trying to soothe her.

"I'm here. Alicia, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Nick promised, even though he knew promises like this were useless in this world.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." Nick said, pressing a kiss to his sister's forehead.

Alicia's cries eventually slowed and she let Nick lay her back down in the bed. Once she was tucked back under the covers, Nick looked over at Victor and Lucy, who were nodding, giving Nick permission to go to sleep alongside his sister. 

He got underneath the covers too and once he was settled, Alicia scooted closer, wanting to be as close to her big brother as possible.

Her big brother. Her protector. It was just like when they were kids. When it would storm out or if she ever had a nightmare as a child, she always used to find her way to Nick's room and crawl in bed with him. He was never scared of anything, promising to destroy the monsters in Alicia's dreams if they ever tried to hurt her in real life.

"It's ok, I'm here." Was the last thing Nick mumbled into Alicia's hair, before both siblings fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Will talk soon!


End file.
